1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners having a dirt drawer or tray and, more particularly, to a novel and effective latch device for securing a vacuum cleaner dirt drawer in operative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a vacuum cleaner inherently finds use in an environment replete with foreign substances and debris, blockage and occasional malfunction of any closely interfitting latch device is likely. Most vacuum cleaner dirt drawers known in the prior art use only a single latch or drawer securing device such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,098,507, June 2, 1914 of Krantz; 2,409,078, Oct. 8, 1946 of Swann; and 2,503,568, Apr. 11, 1950, of Timm. Those vacuum cleaners having dirt collecting compartments utilizing a plurality of latch or securing devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,236, Oct. 12, 1915, of Kirby, do not disclose any interrelationship between the latch devices.